Pokojówka z Port Royal
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Rezolutna i ładna pokojówka przystaje na służbę w rezydencji komodora Jamesa Norringtona. Opowieść z jej perspektywy i z jej wrażeniami. Jak rozwinie się znajomość ludzi z tak różnych sfer?
1. Początek

Bladym świtem wyszłam z domu

Bladym świtem wyszłam z domu. Chłód jeszcze kąsał, mimo słońca pojawiającego się na horyzoncie. Minęłam pierwsze kramy, potem targ, kamienice, rynek i ratusz. Dotarłam do mleczarni, w której było już pełno służących, kucharek, żon, córek i matek. Na końcu kolejki dostrzegłam Lucy, pokojówkę sąsiadów i moją dobrą znajomą.

- Flora! Ty też tutaj! – zawołała na mój widok. – Pani McFlew zachciewa się świeżego mleczka z samego rana?

- Jak zwykle – prychnęłam. – Mam jej już dość. Dawno bym odeszła, ale nieźle płacą.

- Wcale nie tak najlepiej – usłyszałam za sobą.

Naszym oczom ukazała się pani Lawenda. Zamężna od lat, matka dzieciom i straszna plotkara.

- Pani Lawenda! – ucieszyła się na jej widok Lucy. – Poproszę o porcję najświeższych ploteczek, to stanie w kolejce śmiertelnie mnie nudzi!

- Co pani opowiada, panno Lucy – zaśmiała się Lawenda. Pochyliła się do nas nagle. – Mary Weather uciekła z Billy'm od Thorne'ów.

- Co też pani mówi! – zawołałyśmy jednocześnie.

- Odpłynęli na Barbados w załodze Jacka Sparrow'a – dodała Lawenda konfidencjonalnie.

- Tego Jacka Sparrow'a ? – wykrzyknęła Lucy.

- Jest jeden Jack Sparrow – odpowiedziałam. – U kogo ona służyła?

- U komodora Norringtona, jako pokojówka.

- Ten… wysoki blondyn? – nie mogłam skojarzyć człowieka.

- Nie blondyn – poprawiła mnie Lucy. – Nosi perukę. Wysoki i taki przystojny – przewróciła oczami.

- Ile u niego płacą? – zapytałam.

- Myślisz o posadzie Mary? A, no tak, komodor – uśmiechnęła się pani Lawenda. – Tyle co u gubernatora.

- Komodor, nie komodor – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Byle z dala od McFlew'ów.

Przy bramie zatrzymał mnie strażnik.

- Czego chcesz?

- Przystać na służbę. Słyszałam, że zwolniła się posada pokojówki.

Strażnik odwrócił się i krzyknął do przechodzącego chłopca stajennego:

- Przyprowadź panią Stelley!

Po chwili pojawiła się wysoka, czterdziestoletnia kobieta.

- Chcesz tu pracować – zapytała mnie.

Kiwnęłam głową, a ona kazała mi iść za sobą. Wprowadziła mnie do rezydencji głównym wejściem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiego wykwintu.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytała.

- Flora Garnet.

- Ile masz lat?

- 19.

- Rodzice?

- Nie żyją.

- U kogo służyłaś?

- U pastora Nessby'ego, McLoony'ch, Herbestów, sędziego Joaquine'a i McFlewnów.

Przeszłyśmy pięknymi kamiennymi schodami, przez cudownie wyłożone tapetami i dywanami korytarze. Stanęłyśmy przed wielkimi mahoniowymi drzwiami. Kobieta zapukała.

- Wejść – odpowiedział głos ze środka. Kiwnęła na mnie ręką i weszłyśmy.

Znalazłam się w ogromnym czarno-brązowym gabinecie. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna. W rozpiętym mundurze marynarki wojennej, bez peruki. Dookoła niego walały się papiery i mapy.

- To Flora Garnet. Chce miejsce po Mary.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad papierów. Był przystojny, bez dwóch zdań.

- U kogo ostatnio służyłaś? – zapytał niskim głosem.

- U państwa McFlewnów, jako pokojówka i pomoc kuchenna – odpowiedziałam.

- Jesteś zamężna?

- Nie, sir. Nie mam ani męża, ani dzieci.

- Dobrze – zwrócił się do kobiety. – Niech ją pani oprowadzi po domu i powie, co należy do jej obowiązków. Będziesz pokojówką w moich komnatach, prywatnych i służbowych.

- Tak jest, sir.

Ukłoniłyśmy się i wyszłyśmy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy.

- Nazywam się Sophie Stelley, jestem ochmistrzynią w rezydencji komodora. Służba tutaj nie jest ciężka, ale musisz być staranna i zdyscyplinowana.

Przeprowadziła mnie przez pomieszczenia dla służby, kuchnię, pokoje komodora, pokoje gościnne, sale reprezentacyjne, w tym salę balową. Była przepiękna. Pełna bieli, złota, kryształu, malowideł, marmuru… Na koniec wróciłyśmy do wejścia po mój kuferek.

- Zamieszkasz ze mną – poinformowała mnie Sophie. – To najlepszy pokój, z widokiem na ogród. W końcu jesteś pokojówką pana.

Zaprowadziła mnie do sypialni.

- Komodor wyjeżdża na kilka dni. Przez ten czas nauczysz się, czego trzeba.

Pokiwałam głową i rzuciłam się na niskie łóżko. Udało się! Żegnam, pani McFlew!


	2. Pierwsza rozmowa

Nie widziałam komodora przez tydzień

Nie widziałam komodora przez tydzień. W tym czasie dowiedziałam się wszystkiego o jego trybie życia, zwyczajach i upodobaniach. Poznałam też stosunki panujące „pod schodami". Nieocenioną pomocą i przewodniczką była Sophie.

- Główna kucharka kocha się w stangrecie – mówiła mi pewnego wieczoru, gdy siedziałyśmy na ławie na podwórzu. – Ale on jej nie chce, bo liczy na ślub z Valerie, pokojówką z komnat gościnnych. Robi głupio, bo ona niedługo zaręczy się z lokajem od gubernatora. Miranda i Faith nienawidzą się od zawsze, nie wiadomo nawet, dlaczego. I uważaj na Boba.

- Dlaczego?

- Już dwie dziewczyny odeszły przez niego.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałam ponownie.

- Ciąża – odpowiedziała krótko i poważnie Sophie.

Na podwórko wpadł chłopiec stajenny.

- Pani Stelley! – wrzasnął, ledwo łapiąc dech. – Pan przyjechał!

- Wołaj Boba – zakomenderowała Sophie. – A ty szykuj mu pokój – powiedziała do mnie.

Wiedziałam, co mam robić. Osiem lat w służbie daje pewne doświadczenie. Ogrzałam pościel, szybko skontrolowałam całą sypialnię i garderobę. Kazałam w kuchni gotować wodę na herbatę. Wróciłam na piętro i zajęłam się przygotowywaniem kąpieli. Grzałam wodę i układałam przybory toaletowe. Sama nie wiem kiedy, zaczęłam nucić:

- What shall we do with the drunken sailor…

Nie kontrolując się zupełnie, zaczęłam przelewać wodę do wanny. Odśpiewałam wszystkie zwrotki i wraz z ostatnim wiadrem gorącej wody zakończyłam raźno:

- Erly in the morning!

- Pięknie śpiewasz – usłyszałam za sobą. – Mam nadzieję, ze równie dobrze przygotowujesz kąpiel.

Z przerażeniem ujrzałam za sobą komodora. Stał w progu, oparty o futrynę, z założonymi na piersi rękami. Miał na sobie zakurzony mundur oficerski. Był w peruce. Po twarzy błąkał mu się powstrzymywany półuśmiech.

- Prze… prasz… przepraszam – wykrztusiłam wreszcie.

- Kontynuuj – powiedział, wchodząc do łazienki. – Ale wydaje mi się, że wyśpiewałaś już wszystkie zwrotki, prawda?

- Tak, sir – tylko tyle mogłam z siebie wydusić. Co za wstyd! Pierwszy kontakt z nowym pracodawcą! Tak wysoko postawionym! Tak… przystojnym!

- Weź to – podał mi mundur. Chciał coś jeszcze mówić, ale szybko ukłoniłam się i wyszłam.

Usiadłam na schodach. Wyjęłam z kieszeni fartucha szczotkę i zaczęłam czyścić mundur. Szczotkując klapy, myślałam o swojej straszliwej głupocie i nieostrożności. Skąd jednak miałam wiedzieć, że nie pójdzie na kolację, tylko od razu na górę? Po jakimś czasie przyszedł do mnie Lorry, kamerdyner.

- Pan cię wzywa – rzekł, sucho i poważnie jak zawsze.

Odniosłam czyste okrycie do garderoby i weszłam do sypialni komodora. Siedział w fotelu przy kominku.

- Mundur pański jest już oczyszczony, wisi w garderobie – powiedziałam, kłaniając się.

- Dobrze – powiedział, przyglądając mi się rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Usiądź.

Usiadłam na małym, eleganckim taboreciku. Oprócz wstydu na wspomnienie mojego „występu" w głowie kołatała mi inna myśl: jaki on jest diabelnie przystojny! Podłużna, arystokratyczna twarz, prosty nos, piękne oczy, gęste włosy. Był bez peruki. Mimo szczerych chęci uniknięcia kolejnej kompromitacji nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu.

Moja kontemplacja musiała trwać zbyt długo, bo nagle zapytał:

- Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz?

- Emmm…. – jego pytanie wytrąciło mnie z letargu. – Dotychczas widywałam pana tylko w mundurze i w peruce, sir… - wymyśliłam na poczekaniu.

- I mój widok cię dziwi? – dokończył. – Rzeczywiście, nie jestem podobny do komodora Norringtona w pełnym rynsztunku.

Nie był w pełnym rynsztunku. Miał wprawdzie na sobie spodnie i wysokie buty do konnej jazdy, ale na górze tylko koszulę i to do połowy rozpiętą.

Wstał. Wydał mi się wysoki pod sam sufit.

- Czas na kąpiel, którą mi tak śpiewająco przygotowałaś – zażartował.

Wstałam też.

- Nie będziesz mi dziś już potrzebna. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, sir – powiedziałam z ukłonem i wyszłam.


	3. Wieczór niezgodny z planem

Moje relacje z komodorem układały się bardzo dobrze

Moje relacje z komodorem układały się bardzo dobrze. Po trzech miesiącach służby rozumiałam go bez słów. Wiedziałam, o której wstaje w dzień narady dowództwa floty, a o której po balu. Znałam jego garderobę i gabinet na pamięć.

Któregoś wieczora komodor szykował się na raut u gubernatora. Sprzątałam w łazience, gdy usłyszałam, jak mnie woła. Był zdenerwowany.

- Gdzie jest Lorry!? – zapytał zirytowany. – Za kwadrans muszę wyjść!

- Może ja mogę pomóc – zaproponowałam.

- Umiesz nakładać perukę?

- Umiem.

Siadł przed lustrem a ja zaczęłam upinać mu włosy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się, żeby go nie dotknąć. Pochyliłam się nieco za bardzo, dotykając jego pleców. Częściej niż było to konieczne moje palce muskały jego kark. Wreszcie nałożyłam perukę i mocno ją upudrowałam.

- Znakomicie – pochwalił mnie, wstając. Poszedł do garderoby i przyniósł galowy mundur komodorski.

- Pomożesz? – zapytał. Odzienie było tak sztywne, że nie założyłby tego sam.

Wzięłam mundur i wskoczyłam na wysoki stołek. Znalazłam się o głowę nad nim.

- Proszę, sir.

Powoli włożył ramiona w rękawy. Chcąc poprawić klapy, przechyliłam się. Za bardzo. Stołek zachybotał się i straciłam równowagę. Nim zdążyłam krzyknąć, znalazłam się w ramionach pracodawcy.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, powoli odstawiając mnie na ziemię.

- Nie, nie, sir – odpowiedziałam, oszołomiona lotem w dół i tak bliskim kontaktem. – O nie! Pański mundur, sir! – wykrzyknęłam.

Na piersi po lewej stronie widniała ogromna brązowa plama.

- To pasta do butów, sir – załamałam ręce. – Wylała się z buteleczki, którą miałam w kieszeni – pokazałam swój fartuch, identycznie zaplamiony, i butelkę.

Komodor spojrzał w lustro.

- Da się coś z tym zrobić?

- Da, ale długo to potrwa – odpowiedziałam. – Trzeba zasypać mydłem, namoczyć, uprać, jeszcze raz zasypać…

- Więc nie zdążysz – spojrzał na zegarek – w pięć minut, prawda?

- Nie, sir – pokręciłam głową. – Strasznie przepraszam za to, ja naprawdę…

- To nie twoja wina – przerwał mi. – Nie mam w czym iść do gubernatora – stwierdził posępnie.

Drugi galowy mundur był u krawca, a w zwykłym nie wypadało iść.

- Sir – odezwałam się nieśmiało. – Może jednak codzienny? Lepiej w codziennym niż nie iść w ogóle…

Na twarzy komodora pojawił się wyraz zaciętości.

- Nie idę – stwierdził.

- Sir…

- Nie idę – powtórzył. – Powiadom kucharki, że dziś jem w domu.

- Tak jest, sir – skłoniłam się i zbiegłam na dół.

W kuchni spotkałam Sophie.

- Komodor gotowy? – zapytała.

- Pan je dziś w domu! – krzyknęłam do szefowej kucharek, zakochanej w stangrecie Nanny.

- Pan je w domu! – powiadomiła swoje podwładne i wszystkie razem zabrały się do roboty.

- Nie idzie na bal? – zapytała zdziwiona Sophie.

W skrócie opisałam jej całe wydarzenie, kładąc nacisk na swoją niezdarność, a prawie pomijając obecność w oficerskich ramionach komodora.

- Teraz mu się nie dziwię – stwierdziła, gdy skończyłam opowiadanie.

- Dlaczego? – mnie ciągle dziwiło, że tak poważany i przystojny mężczyzna nie chciał pójść na wspaniały, gubernatorski raut.

- Dziś świętują zaręczyny gubernatorówny – wyjaśniła.

- I co z tego?

- Nie znasz tej historii? – zdziwiła się. – Komodor nieszczęśliwie się w niej kochał.

Z łatwością przypomniałam sobie plotki, które przed ponad rokiem krążyły po mieście. Córka gubernatora została porwana przez piratów, przez tego słynnego Sparrowa, wyruszył jej na pomoc kowal i odbił ją. Potem okazało się, że odmówiła ręki jednemu z wysokich oficerów marynarki i wydała się za tego kowala. Nie miałam tylko pojęcia, że to ten wysoki oficer.

- Biedny pan – stwierdziłam, gdy Sophie potwierdziła moje informacje i dodała wiele nowych.

- Komodor ciągle bardzo cierpi – stwierdziła. – Zauważyłaś, że nigdy nie widuje się go z kobietami?

Rzeczywiście, nigdy nie widziałam komodora w damskim towarzystwie, tak jak nigdy nie przyjmowaliśmy dam w rezydencji.

- Dziś chciał wystąpić w pełnej chwale – mówiła dalej – żeby pokazać, że świetnie poradził sobie z porażką.

Przerwała i zamyśliła się. Siedziałam obok niej i patrzyłam w okno. Biedny komodor. Tak wspaniały, bogaty, piękny… Jakże straszliwie głupia musi być ta gubernatorówna!

- Flora, Flora! – usłyszałam głos Lorry'ego. – Pan cię wzywa!

Szybko pobiegłam na górę.

- Słucham – ukłoniłam się.

Komodor siedział w fotelu przy kominku. Mundur i peruka leżały na łóżku, rzucone bezładnie. Patrzył w ogień.

- Przynieś mi kolację. I wino. Nie – poprawił się – nie wino. Whisky.

Zeszłam na dół. Kucharki zdążyły już podgrzać kurczę z obiadu, zrobić na szybko sałatkę i ugotować jajka. Lorry dał mi butelkę whisky. Zaniosłam wszystko komodorowi. Otworzyłam drzwi, weszłam, postawiłam tacę na nocnym stoliku i wyszłam. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

Cały wieczór przesiedziałam z Sophie. Gadałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Ona opowiadała trochę o sobie, ja trochę o sobie. Zaczęłyśmy przypominać sobie dziwactwa naszych poprzednich pracodawców. W momencie, gdy śmiałyśmy się z upodobania panny McFlew do kąpieli w wodzie ocieplanej gorącymi kamieniami, pojawił się Lorry.

- Flora, pan cię wzywa – rzekł zaniepokojony. Po czym dodał ciszej: - Jest pijany.

Poszłam na górę, Lorry za mną.

- Pan jest spokojny – powiedział cicho, gdy staliśmy pod mahoniowymi drzwiami – ale będę tu na ciebie czekał.

Weszłam do środka. Komodor ciągle siedział w fotelu. Na przysuniętym do niego stoliku stał pusty talerz i opróżniona butelka.

- Pan wzywał.

- Tak – spojrzał na mnie trochę nieprzytomnie. – Mam do ciebie pytanie.

Alkohol był mocny, a butelka duża.

- Słucham.

- Chcesz mnie?

- Co? – wyrwało mi się. O co on pyta?!

- Pytam czy mnie chcesz – powtórzył, język nieco mu się plątał.

- Ale… w jakim sensie? – zapytałam, już bojąc się odpowiedzi.

- A jak myślisz? – uśmiechnął się.

- Ja nie wiem, sir…

- Oczywiście, że wiesz – wściekły złapał butelkę i rzucił w ścianę. – Udajesz, tak jak ona.

- Sir, ja… - nie wiedziałam co mam robić.

- Chcesz?

- Sir, mnie nie…

- Wolno ci, pozwalam – powiedział twardo.

- Sir – z jednej strony zakręciło mi się w głowie na myśl o samym jego dotyku, a z drugiej odezwał się mój honor. Tak, nawet panny służące mają swój honor!

- Co?

- Pan jest pijany, sir – powiedziałam z ukłonem.

- Co z tego? – wzruszył ramionami.

Wpadłam nagle na szalony pomysł. Podeszłam do niego, nachyliłam się i szepnęłam mu prosto do ucha:

- Bardzo bym chciała, sir, ale jak będzie pan trzeźwy. Dobrej nocy.

Wybiegłam, nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć.

- I jak? – zapytał Lorry.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziałam. – Lepiej już dziś niech nikt do niego nie wchodzi.

W południe wróciłam zmęczona porannym staniem w kolejce po najświeższe owoce morza. Dlaczego ostrygi, homary i te inne świństwa muszą być przywożone tylko raz w tygodniu i to o 5 rano?! Kobiety z całego miasta tłoczyły się dziś na rynku. Poobijana, głodna i wykończona wpadłam do kuchni. Ledwo przekazałam kosz z zakupami Nanny, pojawił się Lorry.

- Komodor cię wzywa.

Biegiem poleciałam na górę. Miałam nadzieję, że Lorry nie słyszał mojej rozmowy z panem wczorajszego wieczora. Nikomu o niej nie powiedziałam. Drzwi są grube, nie mówiłam głośno, ale komodor podnosił głos…

- Pan mnie wzywał – ukłoniłam się, gdy już stanęłam przed obliczem komodora.

Spojrzał na mnie i mocno się zarumienił. Już wiedziałam, że pamięta, co się wczoraj stało.

- Chciałbym cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie – stwierdził, wstając.

- Nie ma za co, sir – odpowiedziałam. Czekałam, czy wspomni o mojej końcowej odpowiedzi. Nie wspomniał.

- Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz – powiedział, po chwili milczenia. – Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zachowam się wobec ciebie tak skandalicznie.

- Dziękuję, sir.

- Przyślij mi śniadanie. Możesz odejść.

Ukłoniłam się i wyszłam. Gdy schodziłam do kuchni, czułam ból w sercu. Był taki sztywny, formalny. Nie oczekiwałam rozmowy na temat wczorajszego wieczoru, a jednak było mi przykro, ze się nie odbyła.

Zaniosłam śniadanie. Stawiając tacę na stoliku, podknęłam się o coś. Szyjka od butelki whisky. Kątem oka spojrzałam na komodora. Był cały czerwony.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Wiem, co o mnie myślisz…

- Nic złego, sir – odparłam, kładąc szyjkę na tacy. – Po prostu gorszy dzień.

Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę, sir, rozumiem to – dodałam i chciałam wychodzić, bo poczułam, że więcej lepiej nie mówić.

- Rozumiesz? – zapytał, nie wiedziałam, czy z gniewem, czy zaskoczony.

- Tak, sir.

- Nie rozumiesz – stwierdził. – Niemożliwe, żebyś rozumiała.

- Dlaczego? – zaintrygował mnie.

- Bo jesteś… - urwał.

Zdenerwował mnie tym.

- Kim? – zapytałam, poirytowana. – Kim? Służącą?

- Nie, ależ nie - otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jesteś za młoda.

- Za młoda?

- Za młoda, za uczciwa, za… ładna – dodał cicho.

Tym razem to ja zarumieniłam się jak rak. Milczeliśmy, nie patrząc na siebie. Czułam się strasznie głupia, że tak tu stoję i strasznie szczęśliwa, że zwrócił się do mnie tak szczerze i… nazwał mnie ładną.

- Już pójdę, sir… - powiedziałam cicho.

- Idź.

Zostawiłam tacę i powoli ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Tak pragnęłam, żeby mnie zatrzymał!

- Flora – usłyszałam za sobą jego głos. Odwróciłam się.

- Sir? – zapytałam odruchowo.

Zrobił krok w moją stronę i zatrzymał się.

- Mogę cię zapytać o coś… - zawahał się – prywatnego?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam spokojnie, ale z wypiekami. Zapyta o tamten wieczór? Zapyta, musi zapytać!

- Czy to co mi powiedziałaś – zaczął powoli – wczoraj, nim wyszłaś, to prawda? Chciałabyś?

Zarumieniłam się od szyi po włosy.

- Tak, sir – powiedziałam cicho. – Nie wiem, czy istnieje w Port Royal dziewczyna, która by nie chciała.

- Jedna istnieje.

Podniosłam na niego oczy.

- To jej problem, sir – stwierdziłam, nieco bezczelnie.

W oczach komodora pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Chyba jeszcze nikt nie wypowiedział się o gubernatorównie tak lekceważąco w jego obecności.

- Więc chciałabyś… - uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, sir – kiwnęłam głową i nagle zrozumiałam, co robię. Chcę się oddać pracodawcy!? Jest przystojny, mądry i nieszczęśliwy, ale nie ożeni się ze mną.

Komodor przeszedł się po pokoju.

- Sir – ukłoniłam się. – Chciałabym, ale pan wie, że to niemożliwe.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie ożeni się pan ze mną, sir – odpowiedziałam wprost.

Spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

- Masz rację – powiedział. – Nie mogę szargać ci opinii.

Zachciało mi się płakać. Był najwspanialszym mężczyzna jakiego znałam. W tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że nigdy nie mogłabym z nim być. On był komodorem, ja tylko pokojówką.

- Pójdę już – ukłoniłam się i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyszłam.


	4. Niespodzianka

W południe wróciłam zmęczona porannym staniem w kolejce po najświeższe owoce morza

Następnego dnia, po południu przed rezydencję zajechał piękny powóz. Wysiadła z niego kobieta. Była śliczna, brązowowłosa, bardzo bogato ubrana. Podeszła do drzwi i powiedziała do lokaja:

- Panna Swann do komodora.

Cichutko weszłam za nią do budynku. To ta panna – gubernatorówna. Co miała w sobie takiego, że komodor tak się w niej zakochał? Lokaj pobiegł po pana, a ona została w salonie. Stałam przy drzwiach i przyglądałam się jej. Była bardzo ładna i miała w sobie coś godnego i miłego zarazem. Nagle spojrzała w moją stronę. Ukłoniłam się.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała po prostu.

- Pokojówką – odpowiedziałam. – W pokojach komodora Norringtona – dodałam.

- I jak podoba ci się komodor? – zapytała. Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie. Zwykle dobrze urodzone panny nie pytają służby o zdanie na temat pracodawcy.

- Komodor to szlachetny i mądry człowiek – powiedziałam z głębokim przekonaniem.

- Masz rację – odpowiedziała. – Jak się nazywasz?

- Flora Garnet.

- Garnet?! – panna Swann zerwała się na równe nogi. – Córka Williama Garneta?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam zaskoczona.

W tym momencie pojawił się komodor.

- Witam, panno Swann…

- Daj spokój, James! – wykrzyknęła gubernatorówna. – To córka Willa Garneta! – wskazała na mnie.

- Możliwe – odparł. – I co z tego, panno Swann?

- Jest moją kuzynką! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – To córka siostry ciotecznej mojej matki!

- O czym pani mówi, panno Swann – wtrąciłam. – Mój ojciec był zwykłym marynarzem, a matkę porwali piraci.

- Tak, bo twój ojciec był niższego stanu niż ciocia Giselle – tłumaczyła, gestykulując, panna Swann.

Byłam w szoku. Jestem spokrewniona z gubernatorem?!

- Usiądźmy – powiedział spokojnie komodor. Gestem wskazał, że ja też mam usiąść.

- Panno Swann – odezwałam się, nie rozumiejąc do końca, skąd bierze takie rewelacje na mój temat. – Skąd to pani wie?

- Może najpierw ty powiedz, co wiesz o swoim pochodzeniu – zaproponował komodor.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Mój ojciec William Garnet był marynarzem, a matka Giselle szwaczką. Gdy byłam jeszcze niemowlęciem, porwali ją piraci. Ojciec zginął na morzu, a ja trafiłam pod opiekę wuja Michaela Garneta, który wysłał mnie na służbę. To wszystko.

- Ojciec nic ci nie powiedział!? – wykrzyknęła panna Swann.

- Zginął, gdy miałam 10 lat.

- Ach, rozumiem, teraz rozumiem! – gubernatorówna patrzyła na mnie z radością. – Nie chciał mieszać w głowie dziecku.

- Panno Swann – przerwał komodor. – Proszę o konkrety.

- Moja ciotka Giselle Jovitty wyszła za zwykłego marynarza. Rodzina ją wyklęła – mówiła przejęta. – Wzięła swoje kosztowności i słuch po nich obojgu zaginął. Niedługo później odnaleziono ją na targu niewolników, ale była tak wyczerpana, że zmarła. Udało się tylko ustalić, że urodziła córkę i mieszkała gdzieś na Karaibach. Rodzina zaczęła poszukiwać dziecka. Rok temu dostaliśmy wiadomość, że w Port Royal służy u bogatych rodzin panna nazwiskiem Garnet. Nie mogliśmy jej odnaleźć , aż do dzisiaj – zakończyła, z uśmiechem patrząc na mnie.

- Dlaczego nikt nie odnalazł jej ojca – wtrącił komodor. – Skoro służył w marynarce…

- Nie pod swoim nazwiskiem, sir – przerwała gubernatorówna. – Dopiero niedawni okazało się, że przyjął nazwisko swej matki, Kline.

- William „Klucznik" Kline! – komodora olśniło. – Ależ znałem go! Służył na pierwszym statku, na którym pływałem jako oficer. „Klucznik" był pani ojcem! – nie wiadomo dlaczego, przeskoczył na „pani".

- Sir – odezwałam się, całkowicie skołowana. – To może być prawda?

- Skoro panna Swann tak twierdzi…

- To jest prawda! – wykrzyknęła gubernatorówna. – Jesteśmy rodziną, Floro!

To był szok, prawdziwy szok. Nagle dowiedziałam się, że ja, wychowana przez ubogiego marynarza, zarabiająca od dziecięctwa na swoje utrzymanie, służąca, jestem krewną gubernatora!

- Panno Swann, czy to w jakiś sposób zmienia moją sytuację… materialną? – odważyłam się. – Nie o to głównie mi chodzi, ale…

- Rozumiem – przerwała mi. – Odziedziczyłaś trzydzieści tysięcy florenów. To posag twojej matki.

- Ile?!

Ta suma mnie znokautowała. Miesięcznie zarabiałam dwadzieścia florenów.

- Sir – zwróciłam się do komodora. – Czy mogę odejść? Muszę… to… przemyśleć…

- Oczywiście.

Wstałam i zakręciło mi się w głowie. Komodor podskoczył do mnie.

- Już dobrze, sir, dziękuję – broniłam się, ale on odprowadził mnie aż pod schody.

Gdy staliśmy pod moimi drzwiami, odezwałam się słabo:

- Sir, chyba odejdę ze służby…

Uśmiechnął się.

- Jeśli to wszystko prawda, chyba odejdziesz – powiedział. – Przysłać kogoś do ciebie?

- Ochmistrzynię, sir.

Komodor wezwał Sophie, a ja, ciągle oszołomiona, poszłam do swojego pokoju.


	5. Bajkowe dni

Kilka dni zajęło mi przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji

Kilka dni zajęło mi przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji. Potwierdziły się rewelacje panny Swann, do której teraz mówiłam po imieniu, i wartość spadku po matce. W ciągu tego krótkiego czasu wszystko się zmieniło. Zamieszkałam w pokojach gościnnych, na polecenie Elizabeth uszyto mi kilka sukien, a komodor zaczął zwracać się do mnie „panno Garnet".

- Podoba ci się? – zapytała mnie Sophie, skończywszy układać kwiaty w wazonie w mojej sypialni.

- Pięknie – odpowiedziałam. – Jak zawsze.

Popatrzyła na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

- Kto by pomyślał, że taka młoda, skromna pokojóweczka jest po kądzieli z arystokratycznej rodziny.

- Ciągle w to nie wierzę – pokręciłam głową. – To jakaś bajka.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Mogę wejść, panno Garnet? – usłyszałam głos komodora.

- Tak, sir.

Komodor wszedł, ukłonił się i zapytał grzecznie:

- Pani Stelley, może nas pani zostawić samych?

- Oczywiści, sir – odpowiedziała Sophie z eleganckim dygnięciem.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, komodor spojrzał na mnie znacząco i zapytał:

- Może usiądziemy?

Zaczerwieniłam się, bo jeszcze nie przywykłam, że mam prawo siedzieć w obecności wszystkich najważniejszych person Port Royal.

- Gubernator twierdzi, że czas najwyższy, aby świat ujrzał jego odnalezioną krewniaczkę – powiedział komodor, gdy usiedliśmy. – Panna Swann uznała, że najlepszą okazją będzie… jej wesele – dodał z małym trudem.

- Będę na weselu córki gubernatora?! - wyrwało mi się z zachwytem.

- Tak, jako gość – podkreślił komodor. – Dlatego powinna mieć pani odpowiednią suknię. Na dzisiejsze popołudnie zamówiłem krawcowe.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego najpiękniej i najszczerzej jak mogłam.

- Dziękuję, sir, jak tylko otrzymam spadek…

- Nie ma o czym mówić – przerwał mi. – Od wielu lat utrzymuję tylko siebie, a to – wskazał na garderobę – to nie są szalone wydatki.

Posiedział jeszcze chwilę, opowiedział mi skrótowo swoją rozmowę z gubernatorem na temat mojej obecności na weselu i poszedł. Zaraz po jego wyjściu pojawiła się Sophie.

- Panna Swann do ciebie.

Już wczoraj umówiłyśmy się z Elizabeth na przejażdżkę, więc tylko wzięłam parasolkę i pelerynkę i zbiegłam na dół. Czekała na mnie w powozie.

- Miłej zabawy, drogie panie – usłyszałam za sobą głos komodora.

Odwróciłam się i pomachałam mu. Uśmiechnął się. Wsiadłam i odjechałyśmy.

- Musiałam się z tobą dziś spotkać – mówiła Elizabeth. – Jadę na ostatnią przymiarkę sukni ślubnej. Już wiemy jak przybierzemy kościół, w drodze jest strój dla Willa… - mówiła i śmiała się.

- Elizabeth – przerwałam jej po chwili namysłu. – Wiem, ze nie znamy się dobrze, ale mam pytanie… Mogę?

- Oczywiście, kochanie, oczywiście! – wykrzyknęła moja towarzyszka. - Zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę i zadawać sobie z nią takie pytania… Zapytasz pewnie o jakiegoś młodego kawalera, co? – zachichotała.

- Tak, Elizabeth… Dlaczego odmówiłaś komodorowi Norrington'owi?

Elizabeth westchnęła, jakby już nudziło ją odpowiadanie.

- Nie kocham go. Od lat przyjaźniłam się z Willem, aż przerodziło się to w coś… w miłość. W takim wypadku nie mogłam wyjść za komodora, rozumiesz?

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Tak mi go szkoda – ciągnęła Elizabeth. – To dobry człowiek, ale… zbyt poważny i… za stary, Floro, za stary dla mnie.

Zrobiłam wielkie oczy.

- Komodor za stary!?

- Mam 21 lat a on 34 – odpowiedziała. – To według ciebie nie jest dużo, tak?

- Nie – odpowiedziałam. – Dziesięć lat to nie jest szokująca różnica.

- Ale dla mnie tragiczna różnica – stwierdziła. – Szczególnie, gdy porównałam go z Willem… William ma 23 lata – dodała z uśmiechem.

Patrzyłam w okno. Za stary? Jak tak pięknego mężczyznę można nazwać starym!? Nie ma zmarszczek, siwych włosów też nie. Może tylko cienie pod tymi jasnymi oczami… Mężczyzna o prostej, dumnej postawie i figurze jak posąg stary!?

- Coś się stało? – zapytała Elizabeth, po długim milczeniu.

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyłam z uśmiechem. – Jak długi będzie twój welon?

- Niebotycznie! – zaśmiała się. – Floro – zapytała – chcesz być jedną z moich druhen?

- Tak! – wykrzyknęłam. – Ale… z kim w parze? Żadnego z kawalerów nie znam…

- To może być problem – zasępiła się Elizabeth.

Przyszła mi do głowy genialna myśl.

- Elizabeth – powiedziałam z uśmieszkiem. – A może komodor Norrington?

- Komodor drużbą Willa? – moją towarzyszkę aż odrzuciło do tyłu.

- Nie głównym oczywiście – wytłumaczyłam. – Będzie stał ze mną w… może trzeciej parze? Jako mój opiekun czy ktoś w tym stylu.

- To ma sens – zamyśliła się. – Wprawdzie będą stali przed nim mniej znaczni, ale… i tak cały ten ślub to zaprzeczenie tej głupiej etykiety! – krzyknęła ze śmiechem, ale nerwowo.

Chwilę obie milczałyśmy.

- Dobrze – powiedziała Elizabeth energicznie. – Jeszcze dziś spotkam się z Willem i poprosimy komodora na drużbę w parze z tobą. Bądź jutro po obiedzie u mnie – zakomenderowała na koniec. – Przychodzą wszystkie druhny na wzięcie miary na suknie.


	6. Weselisko

Dzień ślubu Elizabeth Swann i Williama Turnera był dla mnie jak sen

Dzień ślubu Elizabeth Swann i Williama Turnera był dla mnie jak sen. Rano obudziła mnie Sophie i zjadłam śniadanie z komodorem. Przed południem przyszła suknia. Była piękna – niebiesko-biała, z gorsetem, z jedwabnymi wstążkami i koronkami. Zjadłam wczesny obiad, a później przez godzinę ubierały, czesały i pudrowały mnie szkolone do tego służące. W godzinę przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości zeszłam na dół w pełnej glorii. Spojrzałam dokoła.

- Gdzie on jest? – powiedziałam do siebie, zaniepokojona.

Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz. Nie ma nigdzie komodora! Przez straszną chwilę w mojej głowie pojawiła się okropna myśl: nie idzie! Wtedy usłyszałam stukot obcasów na schodach. Oficerskich obcasów.

- Przepraszam, panno Garnet – powiedział, gdy zbiegł i stanął obok mnie. – Z tymi galowymi perukami jest tyle zamieszania… Ale pani sama to doskonale wie – uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w rękę.

- Chodźmy, sir – odpowiedziałam. – Jesteśmy w trzeciej parze i nie możemy się spóźnić.

Po krótkich ceregielach z moją suknią siedliśmy w karecie.

- Panno Garnet – odezwał się komodor. – Muszę pani powiedzieć parę rzeczy…

- Słucham, sir.

- O tym właśnie chciałem mówić – stwierdził. – Nie jest już pani służącą i nie musi pani po każdym zdaniu dodawać „sir". To po pierwsze – nie dał mi dojść do głosu. – Po drugie, jeśli pani to doda, nic się nie stanie, tylko innym tonem, proszę. Nie jak pokojówka wobec komodora – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jest pani panną Florą Garnet, dziedziczką małej fortunki i krewną gubernatora. Arystokratką, panno Garnet.

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Teraz wielu rzeczy nie naprawimy, ale proszę pamiętać o języku – kontynuował. – Wyraża się pani bardzo poprawnie jak na osobę, proszę wybaczyć, bez wychowania, prawdopodobnie dzięki pracy w dobrych domach i w osobistej służbie państwa. Proszę pozbyć się nawyku dygania – instruował mnie. – Kłania się pani nieźle. Je też pani w ładny sposób.

- Komodorze – przerwałam. Zwróciłam się do niego w ten sposób pierwszy raz. – Mam do pana prośbę. Proszę mnie nie zostawiać samej. Ja sobie nie poradzę, s… - zahamowałam się przed „sir".

- Dobrze, będę wszędzie z panią chodził – obiecał. – Chyba że na prywatną pogawędkę zaprosi panią panna Swann… to znaczy wtedy już pani Turner – dodał.

- Dziękuję – odetchnęłam. – Boję się – przyznałam. – Nigdy nie obracałam się w takim towarzystwie…

- Proszę się nie denerwować – przerwał mi. – Od ludzi z którymi dotąd się pani stykała różnią się tylko bogactwem i stołowymi manierami. A przecież to dla pani nie nowina, dobrze się im pani przyjrzała przez lata, prawda?

- Tak, sir – potwierdziłam. – W tym przypadku „sir" było na miejscu, prawda?

- Tak – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Jesteśmy na miejscu!

Wysiedliśmy. Komodor podał mi ramię. Dotyk jego oficerskiego rękawa dodał mi pewności siebie. Nie mówiąc już o spojrzeniach dobrze urodzonych panien, z których każda oddałaby bardzo wiele, żeby być na moim miejscu. Wraz z komodorem ustawiliśmy się na swoim miejscu w orszaku. Wtedy pojawiła się kareta z młodymi. Wsiadł z niej Will, a za nim gubernator i Elizabeth.

Uważnie przyglądałam się komodorowi. Elizabeth wyglądała pięknie. W jego oczach zobaczyłam prawdziwy zachwyt. Zabolało mnie to. Pierwszy raz porównałam się z nią. Jestem pulchniejsza i mniej zadbana. Ręce mam zniszczone przez pracę, jestem opalona i nie umiem chodzić tak zgrabnie jak ona. Nie liczyłam na to, że oderwie wzrok od Elizabeth. Lecz nagle spojrzał na mnie. Nie zdążyłam się odwrócić i zobaczył mnie wpatrzoną w siebie z wyrazem żalu i niemalże łzami w oczach. Odwróciłam się szybko. Na szczęście orszak ruszył. W przedsionku ujrzałam mnóstwo ludzi przyglądających się młodej parze, ale i mnie. Moje odnalezienie stało się atrakcją sezonu. Odezwała się moja mała, pokojówkowa godność. Nie wejdę między nich ze łzami w oczach. I z dumnie podniesioną głową, wyprostowana, u boku najprzystojniejszego oficera marynarki, jako druhna gubernatorskiej córki wkroczyłam do kościoła.

Ceremonia była podniosła i wzruszająca. Will i Elizabeth wyglądali cudownie. Komodor trzymał się dzielnie. Albo miał tak dużą samokontrolę, albo Elizabeth już mu zobojętniała. Szczerze mówiąc, obstawiałam pierwszą opcję. Wesele odbyło się w ogrodzie w rezydencji gubernatora. Mnóstwo wina, jedzenia, muzyki i kwiatów. Gdy pierwsze zainteresowanie państwem Turner minęło, ja stałam się główną sensacją. Odnalezione po latach dziecko, służąca z arystokracji, cudownie rozpoznana i wzbogacona – czy jest lepszy temat do plotek? Komodor, tak jak obiecał, nie odstępował mnie na krok. Pomagał mi przejść przez szpaler moich dalszych i bliższych kuzynów. Do północy wszyscy zainteresowani mieli okazję porozmawiać i obejrzeć pannę Florę Garnet.

Około pierwszej w nocy pierwsi goście zaczęli wychodzić. Pożegnałam się z ciotką od strony szwagierki mojej matki i z ulgą wyszłam na taras. Komodor gdzieś się zawieruszył między oficerami. Oparłam się o kamienną balustradę i patrzyłam na uśpiony ocean. Muszę kupić sobie dom nad brzegiem morza.

- Nie zimno pani? – usłyszałam za sobą znowu jego głos.

Komodor stanął obok mnie.

- Nie, nie jest mi zimno – odpowiedziałam.

Pierwszy raz zostaliśmy sami. W nocy. Przy świetle jednej lampy. I na równorzędnej pozycji. Nie jako pan i służąca. Jako wysoki oficer i dobrze urodzona panna. Na wydaniu.

- Panno Garnet – powiedział cicho. – Może moja śmiałość wynika z… naszej wcześniejszej… znajomości, ale czy mogę zapytać… dlaczego pani tak na mnie patrzyła przed kościołem?

Popatrzyłam przed siebie z silnym postanowieniem, żeby się nie ośmieszyć i nie rozpłakać.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć – dodał ciszej.

- Komodorze – zaczęłam, nie wiedząc, co mam mówić dalej.

- Tak? – nachylił się, bo mówiłam bardzo cicho.

Był tak blisko. I szampan, i emocje, i poncz.

- Komodorze – powtórzyłam. Bałam się stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę, ale jak nie teraz to kiedy?

- Panno Garnet…

- Nie mogę patrzeć… jak pan… ciągle… - zabrakło mi tchu i śmiałości.

- Panno…

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu – zażądałam. – Nie mogę rozmawiać z panem szczerze, jak nazywa mnie pan tak… oficjalnie.

To był błąd. Komodor nachylił się i wyszeptał niemal:

- Floro…

To mnie zupełnie rozbroiło. Moje imię, które tak bardzo lubiłam, w jego ustach…

- Komodorze, ja przepraszam – zaczęłam znowu, równie cicho. – Ja… panna Swann… to znaczy pani Turner… Elizabeth… i pan ciągle o niej myśli… a nie warto, bo… ona już jest żoną innego, sir – podniosłam na niego oczy.

Drugi błąd. Nie trzeba było na niego patrzeć. Był zbyt blisko.

- Tak uważasz? – zapytał.

- Tak i… - rozpędziłam się.

- I? – podchwycił.

- Pan nie widzi… innych – powiedziałam, patrząc mu w oczy, z silnym postanowieniem, że nic więcej nie powiem. Dostatecznie dużo widział. I słyszał.

- Flora – nachylił się zdecydowanie za mocno jak na dystyngowaną rozmowę.

- Ja nie… sir… - broniłam się.

- Dlaczego? – spytał, jakby trochę zdenerwowany.

- Bo pan ciągle… woli Elizabeth… - przyznałam się.

On nagle roześmiał się. Po prostu.

- Flora – omiótł mnie tkliwym spojrzeniem. – Podobasz mi się od kiedy weszłaś do mojego gabinetu.

- Ale nie tak jak Elizabeth – zaoponowałam.

- Nie mogłem sobie na nic pozwolić – powiedział. – Byłaś moją służącą. Poza tym… nie miałem pewności, czy ty też nie zadałaś się z tym Bobem ze stajni.

- Ja!? – oburzenie przytłumiło wzruszenie. – Ja z nim!? James, jak mogłeś… - urwałam, bo zorientowałam się, jak go nazwałam.

- Słucham? – uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

- Jak pan mógł tak pomyśleć!

- Nie znałem cię, pamiętaj – mówił dalej. – A potem był ten wieczór i wszystko tak szybko się potoczyło…

Zrobiło mi się słabo.

- Komodorze, ja chciałabym panu…

- James – wyszeptał mi w ucho.

- Chcę cię zapytać – powiedziałam bardziej twardo, niż zamierzałam – czy masz zamiar się ze mną ożenić? Bo jeśli chcesz tylko zagrać na moim przywiązaniu…

- Na czym? – popatrzył na mnie uważnie.

- Na przywiązaniu, jakie mam dla ciebie – teraz było mi już wszystko jedno.

- Nie chcę grać na twoim przywiązaniu – odpowiedział. – Jesteś cudowna. Szczególnie teraz, gdy… nie ma między nami żadnych – zaakcentował – barier…

Teraz już nie było. Byłam arystokratką, tak jak on. Bez wychowania i edukacji, ale schludną i z honorem. Podniosłam na niego oczy. On powoli objął mnie i pocałował. Nie opierałam się. Nie było po co.

- Floro – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Po tym, co się teraz stało nie możemy dalej razem mieszkać. To byłoby niebezpieczne. Zostaniesz tu na noc. Jutro rano po ciebie przyjadę.

Skinęłam głową. To byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne.


	7. Upragniony koniec

Czekałam na niego od rana

Czekałam na niego od rana. Zjadłam śniadanie ze szczęśliwymi nowożeńcami i dumnym ojcem. Wybiło południe a jego ciągle nie było. Nie mogłam słuchać szczebiotu Elizabeth i prowadzić eleganckiej rozmowy z gubernatorem. Gdy zapytał, kiedy przyjedzie komodor, grzecznie odparłam, że już niedługo powinien być i uciekłam do ogrodu. Nie chciałam wychodzić na taras, mimo że stamtąd widać było drogę. Chodziłam między kwiatami i krzewami bez celu. Nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Może chciał się mnie pozbyć? Jestem w końcu krewną gubernatorstwa, nie jego. No i powinnam już kupić sobie własny dom… I skąd przyszła mi myśl, że się ze mną ożeni? Zna mnie niecałe cztery miesiące. Nie mam w sobie niczego, co mogłoby przyciągnąć mężczyznę takiego jak on. Powiedział, że jestem ładna i że mu się spodobałam. I co z tego? Podoba mu się pewnie kilkanaście dziewcząt, bogatszych i inteligentniejszych ode mnie. Nie weźmie za żonę… sensacji sezonu.

Nagle obok mnie pojawił się Will.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

Pierwszy raz z nim rozmawiałam.

- Nie – skłamałam.

- Wiem wszystko – uśmiechnął się. – Od Lizzie.

- Dlaczego go jeszcze nie ma? – zapytałam wprost, skoro wiedział.

- Nie wiem – pokręcił głową. – Ale przyjedzie, zobaczysz.

Spuściłam głowę.

- Wątpię. Dużo czasu zajęło mu zakochanie się w tak ślicznej Elizabeth – powiedziałam z goryczą. – Dlaczego miałby się zakochać we mnie, służącej, w kilka miesięcy?

- Nie oceniaj się zbyt ostro – odpowiedział Will. – Jesteś bardzo ładna. Poza tym, komodor już chyba „wyleczył" się z Lizzie. Minął prawie rok, od kiedy mu odmówiła.

- Nie wiem, Will, ja tylko chcę, żeby przyjechał – zaczęłam się rozklejać.

- Nie zrobi ci tego – obiecał Will.

Poczułam, że zaraz się rozpłaczę.

- Chcę pobyć sama – powiedziałam. – Daj… mi znać jak przyjedzie – dodałam, odwracając się.

Szybkim krokiem poszłam przed siebie. Za zakrętem zaczęłam biec. Na końcu alejki zatrzymała mnie kamienna ściana. Nie wiedząc, co dalej robić, zsunęłam się po niej na ziemię. Usiadłam pod ścianą i zaczęłam płakać. Nie było go, nie przyjedzie, zostawił mnie.

Siedziałam tam nie wiem ile czasu. Cała byłam opuchnięta, a pewnie i czerwona od płaczu. Sukienkę wybrudziłam sobie trawą, do tego byłam zakurzona, bo siadłam na piaszczystej alejce. Nagle usłyszałam tupot za krzewami. Po chwili wpadł na mnie mały chłopak.

- Panno Garnet – wrzasnął. – Państwo Turner chcą oznajmić, że komodor Norrington przyjechał.

Zerwałam się na równe nogi. Wyglądałam fatalnie, a on tu był. Chłopak musiał mnie długo szukać. Nie mogłam pójść się przebrać, bo i tak tyle czasu czekał. Idąc alejkami, otrzepywałam suknię, poprawiałam gorset i fryzurę. Nie zrobiłam rano makijażu, na szczęście. Byłam zapłakana, ale nie rozmazana.

Weszłam do salonu przez taras. W środku byli już Turnerowie i gubernator.

- Gdzie jest komodor? – zapytałam, wbrew zamiarom zdradzając nerwowość.

- Panno Garnet.

W przeciwległych drzwiach pojawił się on. Trzymał w dłoni bukiet kwiatów.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo musiała pani czekać – mówił, idąc do mnie. – Zatrzymały mnie sprawy zawodowo-prywtane.

- Witam, komodorze – odpowiedziałam, starając się opanować szaloną radość i ulgę, jaką poczułam na jego widok.

- W czasie, gdy pani nie było, zrobiłem to, co poważny człowiek na moim miejscu zrobić powinien – powiedział, wręczając mi kwiaty.

- Czyli? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- Poprosił mnie o twoją rękę, Floro – odpowiedział na moje pytanie gubernator.

- O moją… - zamurowało mnie.

- Oficjalnym opiekunem pani jest gubernator Swann – odezwał się komodor. – Nie mogłem proponować pani małżeństwa bez zgody jej krewnych.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Było gorąco, no i przesadziłam z tym gorsetem…

- Przepraszam, ale… - wszystko zawirowało.

- Flora! – komodor szybko mnie złapał i wziął na ręce. – Flora, słyszysz mnie?

Uśmiechnęłam się filuternie. Zrobiło mi się lepiej, gdy leżałam na sofie z nim u boku.

- To zależy od tego, co chcesz mi powiedzieć – odpowiedziałam.

Komodor spoważniał i pomógł mi usiąść. Klęknął przede mną na jedno kolano.

- Floro – powiedział bardzo oficjalnie i bardzo drżącym głosem. – Czy zechcesz zostać moją żoną?

To było to, o czym od kilkunastu dni marzyłam i na co nie widziałam dla siebie szans. W rzeczywistości, marzyłam o tym całe życie.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam cicho.

James uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak kiedykolwiek widziałam i wsunął mi na palec pierścionek.


	8. Epilog

Nasz ślub odbył się pierwszego dnia wiosny. Cóż mogę dodać? Było cudownie.

Moją druhną została Lucy, z którą ciągle utrzymywałam kontakty, mimo naszej różnicy społecznej. Różnicy, na którą zwracali uwagę wszyscy, oprócz nas. James, w galowym mundurze i w tej peruce nakrytej trójkątnym kapeluszem, wyglądał imponująco. Czułam się przy nim taka malutka i mało ważna. Co nie zmienia faktu, że rozpierała mnie duma i, oczywiście, było to po mnie widać. Wesele odbyło się w rezydencji Jamesa. I nie trzeba było kupować nowego domu nad morzem.

Od razu awansowałam z cudownie odnalezionej przybłędy na szanowaną mężatkę. Oczywiście Jamesowi parę osób powiedziało, co myśli o jego wyborze i o mnie, ale zdecydowana większość aprobowała nasz związek lub był im obojętny. Na rozprzestrzenienie się dobrej opinii o mnie nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że z miejsca stałam się faworytką admirała McHooly'ego, dowódcy całej karaibskiej floty, który uwielbiał Jamesa i znał mojego ojca. Admirał ze wspaniałą staroangielską dykcją rozpływał się nad „dzielnym komodorem Norrington'em i jego prześliczną żoną" przy wielu okazjach. Kiedyś jedna z moich ciotek stwierdziła, że powinnam zerwać kontakty z „kompromitującą się na każdym kroku" Elizabeth. Odpowiedziałam, że są osoby, które kompromitują się w o wiele gorszy sposób i nikt nie robi im wyrzutów. Ciotka wyszła obrażona, ale cała rodzina dowiedziała się, że nie dam urobić się na „arystokratyczną" modłę, jaka podobała się wielu osobom z mojego nowego środowiska. Na szczęście większość familii była zachwycona moim mariażem i była w stanie wybaczyć mi wszystko. No może oprócz jednej z kuzynek, której wszystkie cztery córki ostrzyły sobie ząbki na Jamesa.

W części prywatnej rezydencji zrobiliśmy generalny remont. Przerobienie wielkiej, ale kawalerskiej przestrzeni na gniazdko dla dwojga z perspektywą powiększenia rodziny zajęło trochę czasu, ale efekt był zachwycający. Wreszcie miałam własny pokój, z toaletką i ogromną garderobą!

W rocznicę ślubu Elizabeth i Willa urodziło się nasze pierwsze dziecko. Matką chrzestną Thomasa została Lizzie, a ojcem brat Jamesa, Francis, który przybył z Anglii. Syna nazwaliśmy imieniem ojca Jamesa, Thomasa Nevilla Norringtona, który zginął w bitwie morskiej z hiszpańską flotą. Razem z Francisem na Karaiby przybyła matka, elegancka lady Ginna Norrington. Nie była mną olśniona, spodziewała się prawdopodobnie lepszej partii dla swojego starszego syna, ale odnosiła się do mnie życzliwie, szczególnie, że dałam rodowi Norringtonów nowego członka. Urodziło się nam później jeszcze kilkoro dzieci: Elizabeth, Ginna, Livia, William, Francis i John.

James często wypływał w morze, czasami na długo. Awansował i stawał się jednym z głównodowodzących karaibską flotą. Na szczęście, czym wyższe zajmował stanowiska, tym więcej przebywał w sztabie, na lądzie, przygotowując operacje i konsultując mapy z geografami. Jego miłością ciągle była flota, jednak pojawiła się druga: ja i dzieci, więc James powściągał swój dowódczy temperament i prowadził tylko najważniejsze misje, lwią część zostawiając młodym, głodnym sukcesu oficerom, jakim sam był na początku swojej kariery.

Oczywiście nasze życie nie było usłane różami. Zdarzały się kłótnie i sprzeczki, ale zawsze jakoś się dochodziliśmy do porozumienia i szybko godziliśmy się. Ogromne problemy sprawiło nam wykształcenie chłopców – musieliśmy zatrudnić sztab guwernerów, a przed nami było jeszcze wysłanie ich na uniwersytety do Anglii. Nie było mowy, żeby uczyli się na żałosnych akademiach, jakie zakładano w koloniach. Dziewczęta staraliśmy się wychować po ludzku. Nie chciałam być matką, która od szesnastego roku życia suszy córce głowę o zamążpójście. Oboje z Jamesem wiedzieliśmy, że na każdą z nich przyjdzie czas i odpowiedni kandydat.

Żyliśmy sobie we dwoje, wychowując i kochając nasze dzieci. Utrzymywaliśmy stosunki z całą tutejszą socjetą. Przyjaźniliśmy się tylko z kilkoma rodzinami: Turnerami, Francisem, który się tutaj ożenił i zamieszkał, Lucy i jej mężem, z Gillete'ami i dziećmi admirała McHooly'ego. James strzegł Port Royal, ja zajmowałam się domem. Nie było cudownych uniesień i nieustającej radości, ale przynajmniej raz dziennie, na widok śmiejących się dzieci, wracającego z pracy Jamesa, jadącego na ulubionym wierzchowcu czy po prostu Port Royal o wschodzie słońca, myślałam: jestem szczęśliwa.


End file.
